The Destruction of Spongebob Squarepants
by celrock
Summary: This is the story of how the Rugrats, now adults, join together, and do everything in their power, to save Jesse's job. If you're a huge fan of Spongebob Squarepants though, I strongly recommend, you don't read this story. A more detailed summary is inside the first chapter. Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.
1. The Staff Meeting

Author's Note: I apologize for the late release of this story, but I came down with Foot in Mouth Disease over the course of this past week. Don't know what I'm talking about? Just go and read my fan fic story titled, "The Worstest Disease Ever," and you'll better understand why I had to take a short absence. Anyway, I'm feeling better, and with it being the last day of August, and one of my last days of summer vacation, before school starts up for me again on September 3, and I'm reduced to releasing one chapter or one 1 shot story each weekend, figured I'd get this story done, so as to not get off schedule, having to take more or less, a permanent hiatus for a while. And so, on with the story, and, I hope you enjoy it! Oh and one more thing. At first, it was going to be a one shot story, but I think it will go better being split up into 2 or 3 chapters. So, here's the first chapter, and, enjoy!

The Destruction of Spongebob Squarepants

Summary: Jesse Barrow, husband of Lil Deville, is a cartoonest and graphic designer for Nickelodeon, and must produce their newest Nicktoon, The Offspring, a spinoff of Rugrats and All Grown Up, looking at the children of the Rugrats. Jesse is all for doing the show, which they'd like to premier on August 11, 2041, 50 years post Rugrats premier, only he's got one problem. Spongebob Squarepants, as of September of 2038, is entering its 40th. season of existance, which scares Jesse because the show has gained so much popularity over the years, causing more or less, almost every other Nicktoon to fail, or end up getting canceled, causing their producers and so on, to lose their jobs, and with their only other income being Lil's beauty salon, they can't afford for Jesse's job to fall through. So it's up to Jesse, Lil, and all of the other original Rugrats and their other halves, which include Phil, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Tommy, Zack, Peter, Violet, Silvia, and Nicole, to head down to the bottom of the ocean, and destroy everyone on Spongebob Squarepants, and as a result, providing the spread of the feast that will be served at Didi's retirement party, as she retires from being a teacher. Can they do it?

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats or Spongebob Squarepants characters, they belong to their original creaters. Also, Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow, while Peter is owned by TCKing12. I own Zack, Silvia, and any other OC's you don't recognize. I also don't own You Can't do that on Television, it's also owned by Nickelodeon, and you'll see why in the first chapter, why I bring this up.

Chapter 1, The Staff Meeting

It was Thursday, July 22, 2038. Jesse was sitting in a large room painted orange, lined with blue lockers, and filled with several other people in suits and ties, waiting for another annual staff meeting to start at Nickelodeon Studios. It would soon be time for his boss, and the head program director of the network, James Emmerson, to walk into the room, and start conducting the meeting. Jesse had been working at Nickelodeon Studios since 2032, ever since he graduated from college, and got his first assignment, to produce their latest nicktoon, Two and Up, a series that looked at the Rugrats during childhood, in between the end of Rugrats, and the beginning of All Grown Up. The show lasted three seasons, but just like practically every other nicktoon being produced at this time, it eventually, got canceled, as a result of their number one nicktoon, Spongebob Squarepants, gaining more popularity than Two and Up, and several others, that did about as well as a led balloon. Jesse feared the day he would get fired from his job, and with his wife Lil Deville back home in Sara Sota, running their only other source of income, her beauty salon, Glamourous Glories, while her hair salon was a big success, at times, it seemed as if her business barely brought in enough money for them to get by on.

Footsteps echoed throughout the room, as a large, obese man wearing a gray suit and red tie approached the front of the room. His dark brown hair, mushstach, and beard, staring the room in the face, as he approached the podium, and began to speak.

"May I have everyone's attention please, as I bring our annual programming meeting to order." Said Mister Emmerson, as he adjusted his tie and stood tall at the podium. The room died down, as all ears fell upon Mister Emmerson.

"As some of you may or may not know, we try to look three years in advance, so our producers have ample time, to get things together for the shows we wish to run on this fine network, which has been around for nearly sixty years come 2039." Continued Mister Emmerson, as he pointed to some powerpoint presentations on a large projector screen that stood behind him on the wall.

"Coming up in 2041, we here at Nickelodeon will be entering a huge milestone, as it will have been fifty years since the first nicktoons originally premiered on Nickelodeon. We have a bunch of plans to celebrate this remarkable milestone in Nickelodeon history, starting with the fifty year reunion on Sunday, August 11, 2041. At 10:00 AM and going until 11:30 AM, we'll be reairing the very first episodes of the very first three original nicktoons to hit the airwaves, which you all know were Doug, Rugrats, and Ren and Stimpy respectively. But not only are we planning to do that, but we also want to introduce a new way for youngsters to enjoy their Saturday nights, bringing back two programming blocks that aired during the 1990's and early 2000's, and combining them into one block, which will be known, as the Snickel-O-Zone." Continued Mister Emmerson.

"And what is, The Snickel-O-Zone?" Asked a scronny man with black hair from the back of the room.

"Why of course, it's a combination of Snick, and the Nickel-O-Zone." Replied Mister Emmerson.

"But most of us here don't know what those are." Said Jesse.

"Ah, that's right, most of you were born after those programming blocks were more or less, canceled back in the day. Well, Snick ran from 1993 through 2004, on Saturday evenings from 8 PM to 10 PM, airing such shows as Rugrats, The Amanda Show, One-Hundred Deeds for Eddie McDow, and All That during its run at one time. And the Nickel-O-Zone, was a weeknight program block that ran from 8 PM to 9 PM between 1998 and 2000, hosted by O, and ran shows like The Wild Thornberry's, Cousin Skeeter, The Secret World of Alex Max, Hey Arnold, The Journey of Allan Strange, The Mystery Files of Shoby Woo, and Kablaham." Explained Mister Emmerson, as he showed some slides depicting the Snick and Nickel-O-Zone logos, along with logos for the different shows that once aired during those particular program blocks.

"So let me guess, you want O to host Snick, and want to call it, The Snickel-O-Zone?" Jesse asked.

"Wow, you sure are smart. Yes, that's exactly what we're doing. And that reminds me Jesse. You have an important role in this particular programming block." Continued Mister Emmerson, as he displayed a slide on the projector with a picture of the infamous orange couch that was on Snick, but sitting on top of it, was the green O that would talk and babble during the ending credits of the shows that ran during the Nickel-O-Zone.

"Currently on the screen, is what will be our new logo for The Snickel-O-Zone." Continued Mister Emmerson.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Jesse asked.

"Well, we'd like you to produce one of the shows that we're planning to air during the Snickel-O-Zone. Obviously, Spongebob Squarepants will kick it off on Saturday evenings at 8:00 PM, followed by the show we'd like for you to produce, followed by One Thousand Deeds for Eddie McDow the Second, and ending it off with the spin off to All That, called All This." Continued Mister Emmerson.

"Again, what's my assignment sir?" Jesse asked.

"Your assignment, is to produce a show that looks at the second generation of the Rugrats when they are the age of the Rugrats when they were Rugrats." Said Mister Emmerson.

"So let me get this straight. The original Rugrats will be parents in my series, and the show will focus on their children, at the young ages of anywhere from 0 to 5-years-old?" Jesse asked.

"That's exactly what I'm looking for." Said Mister Emmerson.

"But why do you have to put my show on after Spongebob Squarepants, which we all know will be entering its fourty-third season at that point." Said Jesse.

"I don't know." Griped Mister Emmerson.

Just then, the sprinkler system came on in the ceiling, dumping water and green slime on to everybody.

"Why do we continue to have our annual staff meetings on the set of You Can't Do that on Television?" Asked a large man with red hair towards the center of the room, now covered in green slime.

"I don't know. Probably because it's one of the few areas in this building that's deserted, giving us space to host our meeting." Continued Mister Emmerson, as more water and slime hit his head, as a result of saying I Don't Know again in that last sentence.

"Why don't they just, remodel it, and take out the slime and water sprinkler system?" Jesse asked.

"Maybe because we're too busy producing new shows for our fine network, which, you'd better get on the band wagon with your new show, titled The Offspring, a spin off of Rugrats and All Grown Up. I want season one in my hand and ready to run as of August 1, 2041, to mark 50 years since Rugrats existence." Demanded Mister Emmerson, as he dried himself off with a towel.

"Pardon me for butting in, but shouldn't The Offspring air at 8, followed by Spongebob at 8:30 in the Snickel-O-Zone?" Jesse asked.

"No, no, I don't think so." Said Mister Emmerson.

"But Mister Emmerson, if you leave the schedule the way it is, everybody will basically tune in to catch Spongebob, and will more or less, turn it off after it's over, causing the rest of the programming to get very little ratings and recognition." Continued Jesse.

"And since when are you the program director all of the sudden?" Mister Emmerson asked in a harsh tone.

"Um… Uh…" Stammered Jesse.

"I thought so. Look, this is how the schedule goes, and let me tell you Mister Barrow. This show better do a better job than your last show, Two and Up." Said Mister Emmerson.

"You know very well that Two and Up did poorly because it aired on Sunday mornings at 9 AM following Spongebob, not only did it follow the hottest nicktoon, giving everybody their share of what they wanted before it aired, but Sunday mornings is a terrible time to air new shows. Everybody is at church, and unavailable to watch TV." Said Jesse.

"Look, you'd better make The Offspring, the most watched show on television by the end of season one, which I'm expecting at least ten episodes for your first season, or else, get ready to kiss the pavement, and hope your wife's little beauty salon brings in millions, as you'll be fired! Fired! Fired! If come the end of season one, your new show isn't doing any better than your last one did at the end of three seasons." Snapped Mister Emmerson.

"Yes… Mister… Emmerson… Sir…" Stuttered Jesse.

"Good, now get out and go get started on your project." Snapped Mister Emmerdson, as Jesse packed up his stuff and got up from his seat to walk out of the room, now covered in slime and water on the floor.

"You know what, I think I will. But right now, I need to see to heading home, which is 109 miles away from here. I need to pick up my brother-in-law Dil from Radioshack, as he had car trouble again this morning, and we're eating dinner at Munchies this evening." Said Jesse.

"Awe, I'm touched. Now get out!" Yelled Mister Emmerson, as Jesse sprinted out of the building, to his car, and drove so fast out of the parking lot of Nickelodeon Studios, you would think the building was on fire.

As he drove towards Sara Sota, he thought about the meeting. He never cared for his boss ever since he got the job as a Nicktoon producer back in 2032. He only kept the job because it helped pay the bills. He would enjoy his job so much more if his boss was nicer, and if Spongebob Squarepants would just go and die. After all, what do people think of that show anyway. Jesse couldn't stand the show himself, and the show would soon be entering its fourtieth season come September. In his eyes, it was time for the show to go, if his show, and any future shows that were coming to Nickelodeon, were to have a chance. As these thoughts continued to peerce through his mind, he put the top down on his convertible, letting the wind blow through his black hair, and the sun beet down on his face, as he put on a Deep Purple Greatest Hits CD and turned up the volume to full blast, escaping to the music, as he continued down the highway towards home, where he would pick up Dil from Radioshack and head to Munchies, where he would tell Dil, Phil and Lil all about what went down that day at the meeting, and see to formulating a plan, to get Spongebob Squarepants, canceled, forever.

Two hours later, Jesse pulled into the parking lot of the Radioshack in Sara Sota where Dil worked. He switched off the loud music, put the top up on his convertible, and walked up to the door. Upon entering the store and being greeted by the familiar doorbell sound that played whenever anybody would enter into a Radioshack store, he overheard Dil helping a customer. He noticed how different Dil was when at his job. No longer wearing the Sherpa hat on his head, his strawberry red hair, neatly brushed and lying a top his head. Wearing his traditional blue button down shirt and kackies. And no mention of aliens. The only hint of aliens to ever hit Radioshack was the ocasional alien flick that they would run on the TV's during the day while Dil was there, working his shift.

Just then, Walter, the store manager walked past Jesse. He was tall, with dark brown curly hair.

"I'm here to pick up Dil." Said Jesse.

"He's still helping a customer, but he should be finished shortly." Said Walter, as he went to a shelf to restock it with a fresh supply of batteries.

Jesse, tapping his feet impatiently, overheard Dil talking with this customer.

"We can offer you a two year service plan on this cell phone for only $99.00, since you are a new Sprint customer." Said Dil to the customer at the counter, a man of about 22-years-old, with black hair, wearing a gray vest, white button down shirt and blue jeans.

"Yes I'll take the service plan." Said the customer.

"Very well then." Said Dil, as he rung up the man's order, and finished the activation on his new phone.

"Now should you have any problems with this new phone, feel free to come back in and we'll be happy to help you with it." Said Dil.

"Thank you sir." Said the customer, as he took his purchase from the counter, and walked out the door to the parking lot.

Just then, Dil caught a glimpse of Jesse.

"Oh, Hey Jesse. Let me clock out, and I'll be ready to go." Said Dil, as he punched in some stuff on the computer behind the counter.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Said Jesse.

Dil left from behind the counter, making way for the next person to take over to take on the evening shift and see to closing the store. He headed to the back of the store for a minute, and returned, wearing his Sherpa hat, and no longer wearing some little badge that was on his shirt, that displayed his name and the Radioshack logo.

"So, we ready to head to Munchies?" Dil asked, as he walked up to Jesse.

"Boy am I ever." Said Jesse.

The two of them walked out of Radioshack, hearing the familiar doorbell sound as the door closed on the way out. They hopped into the car and drove in the direction of Munchies.

"So, how was your day?" Jesse asked.

"Wonderful! I had six cell phone sales today. All of which, were successful!" Said Dil.

"That's wonderful!" Jesse said happily, followed by a sigh, thinking back to his day.

"I take it you didn't have that wonderful of a day." Said Dil, as he took a cigarette out of his pocket, and was about to light it.

"Um, Dil, you know Lil doesn't appreciate smoking in either one of our cars." Said Jesse.

"Oh, sorry. I'll wait and smoke this when we get to Munchies, before we head inside." Said Dil, as he put the cigarette back into his pocket.

"So, again I say, let me guess, your day didn't go so well." Said Dil.

"Let's just say, to put it simply, I'm doomed." Said Jesse, as they turned into the parking lot at Munchies.

And, this, ends chapter 1. So what will Jesse tell the gang in chapter 2, and what's the plan, for getting rid of Spongebob Squarepants? We'll find out this and much more, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2, The Plan

The gang consisting of Dil, Phil, Jesse and Lil all sat in a booth at Munchies, with Phil and Dil across from Jesse and Lil, discussing the events that had gone down that day at Jesse's work.

"And Mister Emmerson was against putting your show ahead of Spongebob Squarepants?" Lil asked.

Jesse nodded.

"The nerve! I'd like to cook up one of my batches of really hot spicy wings, and burn Mister Emmerson's throat with them!" Exclaimed Phil.

"Well you are manager, you could invite him here for a fancy dinner at your restaurant, and feed him those." Said Dil.

"Guys, I don't think that's the answer." Said Jesse.

"If it were up to me, I think we need to call up our good friends in Massachusetts and see if they have any good ideas." Said Lil, twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers.

"You know, I'm suppose to be giving my brother Tommy a call this evening. I hear we've all been invited to my mom's retirement party at the end of the month. My brother, as you guys know, always has good ideas. Maybe he'll think of something." Said Dil.

"Ok, you do that, but just in case, I'll give Zack and Kimi a call, and see what kinds of ideas they have." Said Jesse.

"And I'm suppose to have a chat tonight with Tommy's wife Silvia and Peter's wife, Violet. I'll bring this up to them." Said Lil.

"And I'll talk to Peter, and once we're all in agreement of something, we'll convince Chuckie and Nicole to help us, just as we always do." Said Phil.

"Wait a second though. If we premiered on TV fifty years ago as of the year 2041, how come at the present moment in the year 2038, we're barely, in our upper twenties, early thirties?" Asked Lil.

"I can answer that one sweetheart. It's because we were all reincarnated in the year 2011, when The 90's are All That started airing Rugrats regularly on Teen Nick, allowing us to be born again, and then, allowing us to grow up properly, facing childhood, teenagehood, and now, adulthood, unlike that first time around, when you guys completely skipped ten years of your childhood, and everything ending post as I was told, Tommy's grandparents watching you, while Dil tried to pass off some sort of alien artopsy video or something." Said Jesse.

"Oh, that makes sense then." Said Phil, eating the last of the vegetables on his plate.

"So, as manager, do you have to like, close up the restaurant or something?" Dil asked.

"Now Dil, you know that I need to do that, thus, I'll get in touch with Peter post getting home. You go on ahead and get in touch with Tommy, since he tends to head to bed early these days, with having to be at his shift at the Berkshire Eagle newspaper rather early in the mornings." Said Phil.

"Very well then." Said Dil.

Everyone finished up their dinner, and everyone except Phil, who had to see to closing up the restaurant, headed for home, where they got out their iPads and computers, and began the various Skype video calls to their friends in Massachusetts. Lil tried to give Silvia and Violet a call, but Silvia was busy getting her nearly 1-year-old son Darin to bed, and Violet was busy doing the same, with her 4-year-old daughter Rosemary, who was throwing a tantrum, because she didn't want to go to bed, but rather, wanted to stay up late, and watch the Cynthia P.I. marathon that TV Land was running, all night long. Jesse gave Zack a call, who was helping Kimi get their twin daughters, Abbie and Casey ready for bed, so he would call him back just as soon as they were done. Zack called Jesse back, and Jesse explained to him everything that went down that day.

"Look, Jesse, the only logical thing that should be done, is to get Spongebob Squarepants, off the air." Said Zack.

"But how are we going to get Spongebob Squarepants canceled?" Jesse asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure." Said Zack.

Meanwhile, Dil gave Tommy a call on his cell.

"Hello." Tommy said sleepily.

"Hey T what's up?" Dil asked in a chipper voice.

"Dil, you know I hit the sack at 8 PM on weeknights, I have to be at the printing press at 4:30 in the morning." Tommy groaned.

Dil glanced up at a clock on the wall and saw it was nearly 9:00.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry bro." Said Dil.

"Is this important, or can this wait until tomorrow." Tommy snapped.

"Uh, it's kind of important." Said Dil.

"Ok, what's going on then?" Tommy asked reluctantly, a bit irritated that Dil woke him up, but would stick around to hear what the problem was.

Dil went on to explain to him what had gone on with Jesse, and about the plan for the new show the network wants to produce, but that this show, like Two and Up, wouldn't have a chance, if Spongebob Squarepants continued to dominate the TV ratings.

"It's obvious Dil what needs to happen here Dil. Spongebob Squarepants, needs to be destroyed." Said Tommy.

"And how are we going to do that?" Dil asked.

"Well, Spongebob Squarepants lives in the ocean, right?" Tommy said.

"Yep." Dil replied.

"And our mom's retirement party is taking place on the beach near the Pacific Ocean on August 30, right?" Said Tommy.

"Yep." Replied Dil.

"Well, all we need to do is, get all of our friends together, rent a submarine, go down, and defeat all of the Spongebob Squarepants characters! Then, we'll serve them at the party, as Silvia spoke with mom and dad earlier today, and they'd like for us to provide the food. What better than to serve seafood at mom's retirement party." Said Tommy.

"That's a great idea bro! I knew I could count on you." Said Dil.

"Now, would you please do me a favor?" Tommy asked.

"Sure thing, anything." Said Dil.

"Would you please pass along my idea to the others. I really need to get some sleep if I'm going to be worth anything in the office tomorrow, so as I can take the time off at the end of August to go to mom's retirement party and take on this operation save Jesse's job scheme, by joining you all for the big fishing trip." Said Tommy.

"Ok, I'll pass along your idea to the rest of the gang. I'm sure they'll all be in agreement with it." Said Dil.

"Thanks Dilly." Said Tommy.

"Stop calling me that, and, goodnight." Said Dil.

"Goodnight." Said Tommy, as they ended their phone conversation, and hung up their iPhones.

Dil then sent a massive text message to everybody except Tommy, and by the following day, everyone was in agreement with the plan. Even Chuckie and Nicole were in agreement, if nothing else, to help their good friend Jesse out, by saving his job.

Over the next several weeks, everybody got together nets, fishing polls, and other gear that would help them to take down all of the Spongebob Squarepants characters, and saw to RSVP-ing their invitations to Didi's retirement party, as well as putting in for time off at their jobs, so they could attend Didi's party, which would be taking place on August 30, 2038.

On August 27, 2038, the Barrows, Deville's, Pickles, Finsters, Wehrenbergs, and Watanabe Albany of the Confederacy all borded airplanes and saw to heading for Los Angelas, California, where Didi's retirement party on the beach, would be taking place. Meanwhile, Stu, Didi, Betty, Howard, Chaz, Kira, Lucy, Randy, Drew, Charlotte, Laura and Dana were all busy heading to the beach, and getting things set up for the retirement party. However, the party was a surprise for Didi. Everyone told Didi it was a belated birthday party for Tommy, so Didi went off in search of a birthday present for him, since she never got his present, let alone, got it sent, between providing Chaz and Kira with some extra help at the Java Lava over the summer, while everybody else worked on getting set up for the retirement party at the beach.

Upon everybody's arrival, the Rugrats gang left Didi to care for their children, while Tommy, Peter, and Zack saw into renting the submarine for the weekend. Didi, took her grandson Darin, along with Zack and Kimi's twins, Abbie and Casey, Chuckie and Nicole's daughter, Melenda, and Peter and Violet's daughter, Rosemary, to play on an area of the beach, far away from where the party was being set up. While Didi sat in a beach chair under an umbrella, reading a book, the kids congregated in the sand nearby, digging for seashells.

"Wow guys, my mommy and daddy are gonna go down in the ocean in a scrubmarine, and swim with the fishes!" Said Darin to the others.

"My mommy and daddy are doing that too. I'm glad I'm not going, I worry a fishy might eat me or something." Said Melenda nervously.

"Don't worry Melenda, our mommies and daddies will be ok inside the scrubmarine." Said Darin.

"I wonder why we can't go." Said Abbie.

"Maybe because we can't swim yet." Said Casey.

"Yeah, not to mention, you're too stupid, and probably couldn't learn how to swim if your lives depended on it." Snapped Rosemary, throwing seashells into the ocean, listening as they made a loud splash.

"That's not true Rosemary, we could learn how to swim if we wanted to." Said Darin.

"Then prove it, go out into the ocean and swim, swim, swim!" Snapped Rosemary.

"But we don't know how to swim." Said Melenda.

"I'll help." Said Rosemary, as she started to chase Melenda, Darin, and the twins all over the beach, until they reached the ocean. Just then, everybody stopped as they approached the water.

"What's the hold up!" Snapped Rosemary.

"We told you, we don't know how to swim." Said Darin.

"Oh come on, it's easy, all you need to do is…" Said Rosemary, but she stopped as she fell into the water, the tide starting to come in. The tide in turn, swept up Darin, Abbie, Casey, and Melenda, causing them to be carried out to sea along with Rosemary. The young babies screamed, as they flared around in the water, gasping for air, trying to get help, but nobody heard them, over the noise of the loud waves.

"Help! Help us!" Screamed Rosemary, but it was no use, the little 4-year-old princess of the confederacy, along with 2-year-old Melenda, 1-year-old Darin, and 7 months old Abbie and Casey, were doomed.

Meanwhile, Didi looked up from her book to find the kids missing. She dropped everything and started running all over the beach, but could find no sign of them. She approached Silvia, Violet, and Nicole, who were eating a picnic lunch.

"I need help! The kids, well, they're gone!" Panicked Didi, as she got closer to Violet, Silvia and Nicole.

"Oh my gosh, we'd better help you look." Said Nicole.

"We're coming." Said Violet, as they packed up their stuff, and joined Didi in the search for the kids.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was getting the submarine ready, when they heard an announcement come over the radio.

"We should alert anybody who is venturing out in the ocean today. An underwater volcano has been spotted off the coast of the Pacific Ocean near Los Angelas, California. Therefore, air on the side of caution when venturing out today, as this volcano could erupt at any moment, after remaining dormant for over seventy years." Said the reporter on the radio.

"Um, guys, I just received a text from my wife that she, along with Silvia and Violet, are off looking for our kids! They're missing! And with this volcano coming, are you sure it's safe for us to be venturing out to destroy the Spongebob Squarepants characters?" Said Chuckie.

"We have to Chuckie, it's the only way to save Jesse's job. And if I know my wife Silvia, and I do, I'm pretty sure she'll find our kids and bring them back. Now come on!" Demanded Tommy, as everybody borded the submarine, and began the descent under water.

So, what will happen? Will the Rugrats gang defeat the Spongebob Characters and make it home, before they have a chance of being destroyed by the underwater volcano? Will Silvia, Violet, and Nicole rescue their children? And how will Didi's retirement party go? The answers to these questions, will be revealed, in chapter 3.


	3. Wrapping it Up

Chapter 3, Wrapping it Up

The submarine descended under water, heading towards the Bikini Bottom. As they neared the home of the Spongebob Squarepants characters, the underwater volcano started to erupt. Unknown to the Rugrats gang, as they approached the Bikini Bottom, Zack spotted Spongebob's pineapple shaped house.

"Look, there's the pineapple that is Spongebob's home. Quick, everybody, man the nets and aim your fishing polls. If we attack Spongebob's home first, chances are everybody else in this land will run to save him, allowing us to have an easier time attacking the area." Said Zack, as everybody secured the fishing nets around the outside of the submarine, and aimed their fishing polls, complete with bate on the end of their polls, as recommended by Tommy and Dil, as they had a lot of practice when it came to fishing from the good old days, when their late grandpa Lou, use to take them on fishing trips as young lads.

Peter, also armed himself up with some guns and torpitos that he brought with him from the confederacy, in the event the fishing nets and polls weren't enough. As they neared the Bikini Bottom, Kimi and Lil out of their port whole, managed to catch some starfish, and Garry the snail. Phil, caught Patrick, who thought the submarine was some giant paradise cruise, arriving to take him on some fun filled vacation. Patrick was known to be simple minded, so it's no surprise he fell for such a dirty trick, getting caught in one of the nets, causing himself to get destroyed in the end. However, Spongebob, was happily lounging around inside his pineapple, not giving a care in the world. So Peter, threw torpidoes at the pineapple, crumbling it to the ground. Everyone else in the Bikini Bottom ran to see what had happened, only to escape.

"Now how are we going to catch them?" Phil asked, noticing the remaining characters from Spongebob Squarepants, had escaped the land, leaving Bikini Bottom, completely desserted.

"The only thing we can do, we must follow them." Said Peter, as he continued to follow the characters, as he was captain of the submarine.

Before he could get too far though, the underwater volcano erupted.

"Oh no, it looks like the underwater volcano has erupted, and the lava is heading towards us." Said Chuckie in a panic.

"Don't worry Chuckie, we'll be safe inside the submarine." Said Kimi.

"Not if the windows are open. Quick, everybody, close the windows." Shouted Chuckie.

"But what about destroying the Spongebob Squarepants characters?" Said Jesse.

"Our health is more important." Said Chuckie, as he closed up his port whole, everybody else, doing the same.

"Ok, we need to find a way out of here." Said Peter, but as he tried to aim to head up towards the surface, a cloud of smoke came, obstructing his view.

"We'll have to wait until the eruption quits, and hope things die down." Said Peter.

"But what if we don't make it?" Lil asked panicking.

"It's a chance we'll have to take Lil. And whatever happens, we're all in this together." Said Tommy.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Said Peter.

Meanwhile, Darin, Rosemary, Melenda, Abbie and Casey were still out in the ocean, scared when the volcano erupted, but managing to hold their heads up above water, thanks to being in water wings. Unfortunately, they were too far out to get back to shore easily. It was at this moment that Peter caught a glimpse of his daughter through a camera that showed the surface of the ocean, right above where their submarine was stationed.

"Oh my gosh! My daughter!" Shreaked Peter.

Just then, Chuckie and Zack looked through the camera, and spotted Melenda, Darin, Abbie and Casey.

"Oh no, my daughter's out there too!" Panicked Chuckie.

"And so are my girls and Tommy's son! We've got to call Didi and alert her of this." Said Zack.

Tommy tried radioing the coast guard, but it was no use. All signals were interrupted by the recent volcano eruption.

"Now what are we going to do? And we've surely lost the Spongebob characters now, or what's left of them." Said Jesse.

"But our kids, they're more important than those stupid fish, crustations, and house hold cleaning products with arms and legs. And besides, your show The Offspring won't exist without our children." Said Tommy.

"You make a valid point." Said Jesse.

Just then, a green hand reached for the kids in the water, scooped them up, and borded them on to a yot.

"Ok, I don't know who just rescued our children, but it appears they're safe. I just hope it's not a stranger or anything." Said Peter.

"What did it look like?" Asked Tommy.

"The hands were green, with blue claws." Said Peter.

"Hmmm, I'd have to say that Reptar rescued our children, but that's nearly impossible, since Leo, the Reptar guy hasn't produced a new Reptar show in years." Said Tommy.

"You never know, heroes have a way of showing up at the most unlikely moments." Said Zack.

"Never mind that now guys, we need to get to the surface, before this volcano completely surrounds us, enclosing us and possibly causing us to suffocate." Said Peter, as he used the camera that showed the surface, to guide him towards the surface, but before he could get too far, a current pushed them down, making it nearly impossible for them to get up.

Leo, from his yot, noticed some strange activity going on in the water, so he headed towards the boat house, rented a submarine, and he, along with the Rugrats offspring, headed into the submarine, and were off in search of the strange activity they noticed.

"Wow guys, Reptar saved us!" Said Melenda.

"And looks like we'll get to ride in a scrubmarine after all! Oooh I'm so excited!" Said Darin.

"Yeah yeah yeah, be quiet before we all get in trouble." Snapped Rosemary.

Everyone quieted down, as Leo, dressed as Reptar, moved the young children into the submarine, secured them, and headed towards the strange activity in the water. He lowered the submarine, only to notice the erupting volcano, with a lot of lava activity approaching the other submarine. As they got closer, Rosemary caught a glimpse of her daddy through the front of the submarine.

"Hey! That's my daddy!" Rosemary cried.

"Well, if Reptar could save you kids, as much as I don't like kids, and maybe I haven't learned how to iceskate after all of these years, but I did figure out how to work a submarine, well, I'm gonna save your mommies and daddies." Said Leo, as he got nearer to their submarine.

"Let's just hope my Reptar suit is water and lava proof enough." Said Leo, as he exited the submarine, and saw to prying open the submarine that was stuck.

"Reptar?" Peter said with a surprise.

"Halt! I am Reptar!" Shouted Leo in Reptar character, as he saw to excorting Peter out of his submarine, and into Reptar's. Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Zack, Chuckie, Jesse and Tommy all followed Peter into Reptar's submarine, and were quite excited when they ran into their kids there.

"Don't worry Melenda, daddy's here." Said Chuckie, as he picked up his little girl and gave her a hug.

"Ok, everybody, get seated. We need to head to the surface now, before this volcano gets any worse." Said Leo, as he saw to bringing the submarine back up to the surface.

Meanwhile, the Spongebob Squarepants characters that had escaped, did not get very far. They were either destroyed by the lava that came from the underwater volcano, while others, were eaten by a hungry great white shark in the water. Two hours later, there was nothing left of the Bikini Bottom, and none of the Spongebob Squarepants characters, could be found anywhere, with the exception of the ones that the Rugrats gang had manage to kill and capture for the dinner that would be served at Didi's retirement party.

As the submarine approached the shore, Didi, Silvia, Nicole, and Violet were pleased when they saw Reptar walk out of the submarine, followed by Peter and Rosemary, Chuckie carrying Melenda, Tommy carrying Darin, and Zack and Kimi carrying Abbie and Casey. Jesse and Lil followed behind them, with Dil and Phil bringing up the rear of the line.

"Oh thank goodness, you're all right." Said Didi, as she gave Tommy, Darin, and Dil a hug. Violet, Silvia, and Nicole, all joined up with their husbands and children, happy that everybody made it back, safe and sound.

"You have to thank Reptar daddy, he's the real hero." Said Rosemary.

Just then, Leo took off his Reptar costume.

"Leo?" Everybody said in unison.

"Yes, that's me. And that, was performance number 12,380." Said Leo.

"But how… what…" Tommy said, as surprised as the rest of them.

"I saw these young children out in the ocean. Chances are the tide pulled them out to sea. I knew they wouldn't accept help from a stranger, but while I can't stand kids, I had to do something. Those children were going to drown, and there was nobody else in site. So I dressed in my Reptar suit, and borded them on to my yot." Explained Leo.

He went on to explain about his mission to save the Rugrats gang, and while their submarine was destroyed, Peter explained everything back at the boat house, and because he was king of the confederacy, and the submarine was destroyed due to natural causes, nobody had to pay for the damage. Tommy and Zack managed to save the fish they caught from the Bikini Bottom, and everybody, headed to Didi's retirement party.

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted, as Didi showed up, along with Silvia, Tommy, Darin, Zack, Kimi, Abbie, Casey, Chuckie, Nicole, Melenda, Peter, Violet, Rosemary, Phil, Dil, Jesse, and Lil.

They all sat down around tables that were placed on the sand, and dined on crabs, snails, and other assorted seafoods, as well as chocolate covered strawberries, and drank delicious smoothies that were provided by Chaz and Kira, bringing a touch of the Java Lava to the beach with them. As everybody dined on their food, being thankful that they were alive, and made it to Didi's retirement party, Violet continued her conversation she was having with the other moms earlier.

"I take it you've heard about the new Saltwater Daycare Center opening up on Elm Street back home in Pittsfield, haven't you?" Violet asked.

"Why no, I haven't!" Said Silvia.

"Well, it will be taking the place of an old supermarket called Harry's, and it will be owned by Amanda and Cortney Plunk." Said Violet.

"Amanda and Cortney Plunk? Taffy's daughters?" Said Zack.

"Oh my gosh, Taffy use to babysit us when we were young." Added Kimi.

"Yep and now her daughters are starting a daycare center, which they're naming after her old band, The Saltwaters, which was the name of her band before she moved to Hawaii and joined the Huligans" Said Violet.

"But what brought her daughters out to Massachusetts?" Kimi asked.

"Beats me they probably went to school out there, isn't that what brought most of you out to that part of the United States?" Silvia asked.

Everyone nodded.

"And with the fact that we all have jobs that keep us gone most of the day, a daycare will be a wonderful place for our kids to hang out for the day, and meet other children." Said Nicole.

"That's great. We'll enroll everyone when we get back to town. Let's just enjoy the rest of the party, and celebrate our victory." Said Zack.

A little while later, everybody quieted down, to hear speeches given by several of Didi's former students. By this time, everyone had filled up on food, and was sitting around in the sand, getting comfortable, the parents, holding their children on their laps, as they weren't interested in their kids heading off on some other adventure that day. Most of the speeches were quite interesting, but there was one in particular, that stuck out out of everybody's given at the party. It was given by a tall guy, wearing a black bathing suit, and while he was starting to lose some of his hair on top, he still had some black hair on his head, and wore a pair of sunglasses.

"Good evening everybody. My name is Ramone. And what I remember about being in Didi's class was quite special. It happened twenty-six years ago. I was late to class, as usual, but I went anyway, to discover that it was the day we'd be learning how to change diapers. Didi had brought in her son for this project, and while the rest of the class turned down the assignment, I walked in just in time, to save the class from agony, and from having to smell that poopy diaper any longer. I changed him perfectly. Then, after mentioning that I had a brother his age, so I was use to it, he took the sunglasses off my face and put them on his own. That was when I dubbed him, Little Dude, and later that day, I found him in the cafeteria, after he proceeded to throw food at me and another guy, I forget his name now, I just recall his team number was number 12. And now, look at this, Little Dude isn't so little anymore, and now, has a little dude of his own." Continued Ramone, as he pointed at Tommy, holding Darin.

"Happy golden years Misses P." Concluded Ramone, as he gave Didi a hug, and everybody in the audience, clapped and cheered.

A few minutes later, Leo, walked up to where everybody was getting up to talk.

"Didi isn't the only one retiring today. Yes that's right, this is the last time I will ever be putting on the Reptar suit." Said Leo.

"But who will be Reptar for our kids generation?" Zack asked worriedly, as while he had little girls, he was hoping his daughters would get to enjoy Reptar just as he did as a child, and while they didn't mention it, he could only guess that Peter, Tommy and Chuckie were hoping for the same.

"My brother Bob, will be taking over, playing Reptar, while his son Cliff, will be playing Reptar Junior in any future shows and productions, like the first ever Reptar opera, that will be hitting the Met in New York City in the summer of 2039." Continued Leo.

Everybody clapped and cheered, as Leo presented his brother, who looked a lot like Leo only he had red hair instead of blond hair on his head, with the Reptar costume. Bob put it on, flashed a smile.

"I am Reptar! Roar!" Shouted Bob from within the Reptar costume.

Darin, Abbie, Casey, and Melenda all giggled at the sight of the new Reptar, and their parents, smiled.

A week post Didi's retirement party, Jesse went back to work at Nickelodeon Studios, and confronted his boss, Mister Emmerson and the producers of Spongebob Squarepants about all that had gone down. Turns out a report about everything that had happened was given on the news earlier in the week, and when everybody heard what had happened, Mister Emmerson was about ready to fire Jesse for destroying the one show that was keeping Nickelodeon alive, but Jesse gave them the idea of maybe now would be a good time, to put Two and Up back on the air, running it everyday, just as Rugrats did a while back, to see if this would gain some popularity, while Jesse continued to follow the lives of his friends through Facebook, and visits at the holidays and on summer vacations, to get all of his adventures together for The Offspring, which thanks to the destruction of Spongebob Squarepants, Jesse had no doubt, that not only would he have season one ready to present to his boss come August 1 of 2041, but he was pretty sure, that with this change in programming, the new generations could kiss Spongebob Squarepants goodbye, and look towards some new spinoff shows, being able to enjoy more or less, what the generations before them, got to enjoy, way back in the day.

And this, ends the story, of the destruction of Spongebob Squarepants. Jesse's job was saved, and, exciting news for you fan fiction viewers, I could be mean and wait to release the first chapter of The Offspring on August 11, 2041, since chances are I'll still be alive by then, but I wohn't be that mean. Be looking for the piolot and first episode slash chapter of The Offspring, at 8:00 PM Eastern on Saturday, September 6, 2014, on the first and only website for the imagination, Fan Fiction! Ok lol, I had to do that to ya. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story, and be looking for more stories, coming soon.


End file.
